1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention, more specifically, relates to a system for establishing a conversation group among a number of hearing aids used by different users. The invention further relates to a method of establishing a conversation group.
2. The Prior Art
In many situations small groups of people have to communicate in noisy environments. This may be at a party or a conference where people gather for conversation in pairs or small groups in a larger room. It may also be in a dining room or cafeteria where people gather around different tables. It could also be a recreational living room in an old people's home, where some people may be watching television, some may be small talking, while others sit around a table playing cards or the like.
In such situations the external noise may be a problem, and each of such pairs or small groups of people may have a distinct interest in enhancing sounds from their own internal conversation, while preferably suppressing any disturbing external noise.